


In The Broken Bits

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Tails of The Serpent Prince and Princess [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Asexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Gladys is a Bitch, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt No Comfort, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones-centric, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Throw hands hoe, Trans Jughead Jones, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vent Post, Welcome to the shit show, no beta we die like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Jughead chose to go to his Moms' place as a last resort. Unfortunately, Archie found out why rather quickly.





	In The Broken Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversations at the Dinner Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077166) by [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling). 



> Set at the beginning of 3x08

Jughead glared at his mother as he stalked into the workshop, hands clasped tight to his sides, knuckles white from how tightly closed they were. He forced his expression down to a neutral one. Despite the harsh burn in his throat and the harsh swallow he had to do to keep from punching the woman before him, he still voiced the words, “Hi, Mom.” 

 

The woman pulled off her helm, smiling at her son. “Hey, Junior. Finally decided to come home? Where’s your pops? I thought he’d be coming with you by the time you got back.” 

 

Jughead skillfully avoided her words. “Mom, this is Archie. Archie,” he gestured to the redhead, then to the dirty blonde, “Mom.” 

 

Gladys didn’t offer a hand out to shake, instead asking with fierce eyes, “Does he _ know?” _

 

“Depends on what you ask,” the other countered instantly. “About  _ her,” _ he gestured outwards, towards the door, “then no. But out _ this,” _ now to his chest, “yes. We grew up together, but I guess  _ you _ wouldn’t know that, would you?” His voice had as much venom to it as a black mamba itself, practically already shaking their tail in warning. Archie, thankfully, didn’t butt in. 

 

“Do you plan on telling him, since you two are  _ so close?” _ Her smirk widened, cocky. “Tell him, Jug. Tell him why you disappeared when you were twelve.” 

 

“I was in juvie, Mom. He knows that.” Another warning. 

 

“What about after? You were only there for a few months,  _ three months, _ in fact” 

 

Archie shot him a look. “You were only in juvie for three months? I thought it was ten?” 

 

In return, the shorter’s hands gripped tightly at the bag’s strap. The way his jaw clenched screamed for Archie to  _ Just Fucking Drop It. _ Unfortunately, the carrottop didn’t seem like he wanted to. “What do you want from me, Mom? I can’t even come to see my own family?” He was careful with his words.  _ Family _ instead of _ Sister, _ like he intended at first. He was used to crafting his words to specific meanings. He had to do the same around both parents, considering one had chained him to a refrigerator not a full week ago.

 

She dropped the mask atop a desk, hands tapping on the wood. “What I  _ want _ is for you to be my _ daughter _ again. You already dress like a lesbian, just get those shit bandages off of your chest and get your father back so we can be a damn family again.” 

 

Archie’s eyes darted to Jughead. He  _ knew _ tears were burning his eyes at this point. Still, though, he found it better not to butt in. 

 

“We were never a  _ family, _ Mom. You know that. Hell, you made  _ sure _ of that yourself!” 

 

“No, no,  _ you _ made sure of that the instant you went and got  _ pregnant,” _ his mother spat. 

 

Jughead’s body went slack, mouth opened the slightest. No oxygen graced his lungs in that instant, all exhaled the instant Archie’s warry eyes darted back to his friend for the thousandth time that day. A slow, deep inhale kept him from doing much more. “It’s not my fault, alright? You know damn well it wasn’t.” Yet another shaky breathe stopped him. “Jellybean was not part of the plan, alright? If it were up to me, that damn night wouldn’t have happened.” He couldn’t breathe. 

 

“You’d rather not have a child than have her? You’re a  _ disgrace _ to our family name.” 

 

The teenager scoffed. “Funny, you said the same thing to dad the night before you tucked tail with Jellybean and ran.” He forced himself to inhale, slow once again. “I can still take her back, you know? I still have legal custody of her and I  _ can _ put accounts of kidnapping on you. She’s still _ my _ kid,  _ not yours.” _ He was clearly fighting back sobs, or, at least, to Archie it was clear. His mother, however, couldn’t tell. 

 

“Go ahead. Tell her who her _ real _ mom is, then. You can take her now for all I care. As long as you have the proper place to take her. Are you staying with your father? Archie? Or are you still homeless?” 

 

Jughead’s hands gripped at his strap once more. Thankfully, Archie finally butted in. “He’s living with FP. He’s sobered up now and a good dad. We came to visit Jellybean. I’m here for the adventure of it all. We weren’t going to stay too long. We didn’t mean to be a bother.” 

 

The adult only snorted. “Whatever. Take the kid and leave if you’re going to, I don’t give a shit.” 

 

\---

 

Jughead stood in the booth, tears falling down his cheeks as he peeked over at Jellybean and Archie. The two were both on a bench, sitting down and exchanging words. It was mostly just introductions. He silently chose to wait until telling his _ ‘sister’ _ what she actually was to him. 

 

A tired voice answered the phone after the fourth ring. “FP Jones, who is it?” 

 

Jughead’s voice was much shakier, especially considering how close to having a full mental breakdown he was. “Hey, Dad,” he spoke into the phone, ignoring the way his voice shook. 

 

“Jughead!” If his father wasn’t awake before, he sure was now. “Where the Hell are you?! The Vixens just had a collective seizure at school today, Archie’s still missing, the Serpents are practically at their worst right now! Why the fuck did you suddenly decide it was okay to leave?!” 

 

The teenager’s hands and breaths were both shaky, more tears falling. “You… I’m at… I’m at Moms. Archie’s here, too. I was the one tha-that went with him.” He hated how his voice choked up, getting a little higher from the forced down crying. “Mom- She ju-ust,” damn hiccups, “just told us to take Jellybean and go. We can’t… _ I _ can’t do this. Hiram is hunting down Archie like he’s a prized boar. Hell, he got hit with a frying pan because of it. I thought that i-i-if we went to Mo-oms, she would be _ better, _ maybe just let us stay long enough to get our shit together, just a last resort but…” He wiped at his face, eyes burning. “She didn’t want anything to do with me and outed to Archie that Jellybean is actually…” He couldn’t say it. “She did it all within the first five minutes of meeting him and I… I can’t do this anymore. We can’t keep running, especially now with Jellybean.” 

 

His father took the wheel, thankfully. “Alright, alright. It may be a couple of hours, but I _ will _ come and pick you up, got it? All three of you. You and Archie better have a damn good story to tell about why you guys have been missing for the past few days, got it?” 

 

Jughead hummed through the phone, sniffling. “Y-Yeah, I got it.” 

 

“I’ll see you, Jug.” 

 

“Bye, Dad.” 

 

“Bye, son.” 

 

Jughead hung up the phone, hands wiping at his eyes and face, scrubbing away the remnants of his crying. How the  _ Hell _ was he supposed to explain to his girlfriend that,  _ Hey, I have a little sister that is actually my little girl. I also stole your best friend’s boyfriend on accident and now he also knows. _

 

By the time he exited the booth, his face was as telling of his pain as ever, simply _ not. _ The two outside of the booth, thankfully, were chatting happily, making jokes about the newest Pokemon show to come out. 

 

\---

 

FP didn’t start with questions. Thankfully, neither did Fred. The three piled into the car without question, the only exchange being a hug between the Andrews and a nod from the other two. The blonde, thankfully, stayed silent, hand laced with her  _ brother’s. _ The tension was clear the whole drive, yes, keeping Jughead wide awake while the redhead and blonde passed out. 

 

“She looks so much like Betty,” Jughead mumbled softly, eyes focused on the road in front of him. Jellybean had long since passed out, leaning against the older. 

 

Fred knew, yes. He had been one of the few close enough to the family to know, an employer at the time. When the question of  _ Why do you need  _ yet another _ day off of work came up, _ FP’s reply had been _ Because my kid is in fucking labor and has been for two days now. I’m not leaving his side until I know he’s safe, _ bitterly spat out over the phone. The other understood instantly. 

 

“She does,” his father offered. “Are you gonna tell her, or?...” 

 

“I don’t know? How do I explain to her that I have a kid that everyone believed was my sister for her whole entire life? Only a few people know…” 

 

Fred hummed. “Betty’s a nice kid, she’ll understand. She’ll probably even try to be Jellybean’s friend the best she can.” 

 

The younger offered a soft smile. “Yeah, she might.” 

 

Maybe things _ will _ be okay? 

 

\---

 

Things will _ not _ be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly excited to see how Jughead and Gladys' relationship play out, considering Jughead refused to see her unless it was a last resort, as well as her refusing to let him in when he was homeless with the only other option was living with an abusive, drunk father. I love FP and I'm incredibly happy that he sort of even out. However, cuffing your son to a fridge is not the way to go for protection. 
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram: Dav.ender or Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Tumblr: Transheman or GalehkXigisi
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter(NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Riverdale Amino: Davender
> 
> Yubo: davender


End file.
